


Underneath

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Allusions to sub!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'underneath'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

One of Blaine’s favorite things is having Kurt on top of him.

It’s a slow progression from just kissing to wanting to be underneath Kurt at every opportunity he gets. But once he’d gotten a taste of it he just wanted it again and again. 

Though admittedly he hadn’t discovered what it’d been about until later, when the whole sex thing wasn’t as new anymore. Then he even realized that it didn’t even had to happen in connection with sex at all.

Sometimes he just needed Kurt to be the only thing in the world to be weighing him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135684246582/underneath)


End file.
